Fella Not Chanted
by c-brunette
Summary: He is a Prince, she is a new comer. What will happen when or if she finds out he is a Prince? Chappie 2 up!
1. The Prince

I woke up from my slumber and looked at my watch. 7:30. The exact same time I woke up every morning. I yawned and stretched before getting out of his bed to look at myself in the mirror. I saw what everyone else saw: Brown hair, blue eyes that looked cold, pale skin and a few freckles on my nose. I'm not one of the best looking guys in my village, he thought, but hey, I'm not the ugliest either. Most girls think I'm was kinda cute. I got dressed in my normal jeans, normal T-shirt and normal sneakers. The only thing not normal is that I'm a Prince. I don't care about being a prince, and I secretly want to be a simple farm boy, or something, anything, that would make me the same as everybody else.

I got to the 2 bottom steps of my house when, suddenly, a fat lady appeared at the bottom. She was very, very fat, I decided. She was new here, she was my new maid. My old maids left because I kept playing tricks on them. This one will be a cinch, I thought to myself. I could tell this because the plates on the tray she was holding were rattling so much, that I thought she might drop them.

"Good morning your Highness" she stuttered. "I brought your breakfast for you". She thrust the tray into my hands and disappeared before I could even say thanks. Meh, I thought, ill live. When I got to the kitchen, I saw my parents were awake as well and were sitting at the table. My father, King Jonathan, was reading the Daily Gress, while my mother, Queen Adelle, was sipping tea quietly. I didn't want to break the silence so I just took 2 pieces of toast, picked up my lunch money and started walking to school. Normally i would have to go in a horse and carriage, but i didn't want to, not today.

Today i was going to be a normal kid, wearing normal jeans, a normal T-shirt and normal sneakers. It was while I was thinking this that i accidentally bumped into someone, sending them flying with all of their stuff they were holding. I, being the Prince and kind person, helped them up and helped them pick up their things, thinking about how normal this would be for someone who wasn't a Prince. While i was thinking this, the person who I had bumped into tried to get the book I was holding. It was only then that I realized that the 'person' I had bumped into was no 'person' at all. It was a goddess, sent from heaven. Black hair, green eyes…there was nothing normal about her. Maybe I should stay being a Prince, I thought to myself.

She looked scared. I felt guilty, even though I didn't know what I had done. She whispered sorry to me though and looked as if she wasn't used to being in this village. Then I remembered that I was STARING AT HER. No wonder she didn't look comfortable. But why wouldn't she feel comfortable? Surely she had been stared at before. What with those good looks and all. She finally asked me if I was okay. Must have been because I was gaping at her, with my eyes bulging out of their sockets. I told her I was fine but inside, my heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode. She stared at the ground for a while until the bell rang for school. I am not a shy person. That is what is wrong with me. I just do things because I want to. That was why I took her hand and walked her into the school. I was determined to be her friend, just to get close to her.

I hope she isn't one of those girls that spends a lot of time doing their makeup, getting worried about their weight or are just superficial…


	2. The New Girl

I felt stupid. It was my first day in this new village and what happens? I GO AND BUMP INTO A RANDOM PERSON! (Who happened to be quite cute) I managed to say sorry to the guy i bumped into but he was busy staring at me. i wasn't used to this. At my old village i got teased for being too smart. That's the thing, I'm too smart, I have to try and keep my thoughts to myself. I hated being boastful and hated always being right. i had never had a boyfriend and as for friends, i had 3 friends at my old village: a cat, a nerdy girl 2 years below me and Katie, a girl who was really smart but didn't act smart in front of everyone else, for reputations sake.

Now that my parents had jobs in this village, I thought, ill never have any friends whatsoever. And all this time that i was thinking this, the cute guy just kept on staring at me. "Uh, are you okay?" I asked the guy. "Um, yeah, yeah, fine" he said to me.

Me, being the shy person I am, didn't introduce myself to him. He stuck out his hand and said "Hi, my name is Jake, what's yours?" I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do with his hand. Normally, in my old village, people only put their hands out for you to kiss. Remembering this, I kissed his hand. "How did you know?" he asked me, with a confused expression on his face. "Know what?" I asked timidly. "Never mind" He said. "By the way, my name is Sofia. I love this new city, Frell its called right?" "Yes" he replied. We stood there, for a while, looking at each other, well, he was looking at me, I was looking at the ground.

Then I had a bad thought. Maybe I had a zit on my face or something wrong with my face. I expected that because why else would he be staring at me? He then seemed to realise that it was a school day so he handed me my book, picked up his bag and held onto my hand as he led me to school. Or should I call it, my doom.

I walked into the school. It was clean, no graffiti, like my old school. There were eyes everywhere, staring at me. I never got any attention at my old village…. Why here?

I looked at what I was wearing: jeans and a black t-shirt. Nothing special. No makeup, no jewellery. Nothing at all. So what was there to stare at? I looked around. There was a teacher smiling at me. She looked like she would be a nice teacher but I never had time to find out because of this guy who was still dragging me through the school. _Maybe he is a psychopath…or a maniac. No, maniacs are ugly old guys with humps on their backs and wooden legs and glass eyes. This guy can't be one. And the way he had stared at me…_

I tried to get back to the real world. I was in a classroom now. Jake beckoned me over to where he was sitting and I sat down next to him. The teacher introduced me to the class and, this is sad, I got some wolf whistles! I've never had that before!

I sat back down and tried to focus on the lesson. Oh great, geography! My favourite! I was so excited that I didn't feel a hand on my hand. I looked down at my hand and then to the owner. Jake. He had this great smile, nice, straight teeth. Wait a second! surely I cannot be falling for some guy! That means that ill be unfocused on my work. What the heck! Ill give it a go. Starting from today, I was not going to be boring old Sofia Mackdern. I was going to be Sofia Mackdern, coolest and nicest girl in the school, not to mention, having a boyfriend who had a nice smile! First things first: toss your hair. I flipped my hair over to one side and smiled at Jake. Today, it was MY day.


	3. what he thinks n what she thinks

_**A/N: if I don't get at least 5 reviews I will take like, forever to write the next 1. so remember, REVIEW!**_

I stared at Sofia. What was she doing? She was…tossing her hair? Flashing me a smile? Her smile was great but the tossing of the hair? She couldn't be, no. She was turning into Lydia Grey, the most popular girl in our year! Sure, she was hot, but she was a bitch. She tossed her hair and smiled and my friends all fell on the floor, following her. Great, so now Sofia was going to turn into a bitchy snob who flipped their hair. I took my hand away from hers quickly and stared straight forward and didn't look at her once.

Class ended and it was time for English.

**Sofia's POV**

He took his hand away from mine. This wasn't going well. Maybe I should just stop trying and just act like, well, me. Maybe he would like me more then. Maybe he'll ask me out. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Why don't I focus on now?

It was English. I wasn't in Jake's class for English. He was really good at English. I, on the other hand, am better at science and Maths. So I walked into the classroom and looked around. There was a girl with glasses on, brown hair and blue eyes. There was another talking to her with brown eyes, blonde hair and really light skin. There were 3 boys at the back. They were all wearing baseball caps though so I didn't know what colour hair they had. On had a blue cap, one had a red one and the other had a black one. When I walked in, they all went quiet. "Um, hey" I said, "I'm Sofia, im new here". The girls shrugged and continued talking. The boys however, beckoned me over and introduced themselves. The one with the blue baseball cap took it off to reveal black hair and brown eyes. His name was Tyson. The one with the red cap took it off. He had red hair and hazel eyes. His name was Lucas. The last one had blonde hair and grey eyes and his name was Duncan. They all started talking about how bored they were and asked if I wanted to sit next to them at lunch. I said yes.

I wondered what Jake was doing…

**Jake's POV**

I sat down next to my two best friends: Kyle and Harry. I told them all about Sofia. They wanted to meet her so I promised to introduce them to her. I described what she looked like and how she had acted in Geography. They were surprised about that part but I told them she was probably experimenting.

I looked around the room. There was Lydia Grey, looking immaculate. She was gossipping with her friends. Probably about us, about how good looking we are, Ha de har har. But I didn't care about her, the bitch. She leaned in closer to her friend Heather and said something and Heather giggled and looked at me, smiling. I just looked away…thinking about what Sofia was doing …

**Sofia's POV**

Being around the guys was great. English was loads of fun. I had to make up plays from the book we were reading. The guys just laughed and teased me, but in a friendly way. In my old village, guys would pull my hair and tease me and throw me on the ground and kick me. I liked these guys at this city of Frell. They were kind, considerate and didn't hurt me in any way whatsoever. And I also think that Duncan might like me! I sat next to him and Lucas at lunch. The cafeteria was full of black, blonde, red and brown heads, plus the occasional purple and pink. Duncan introduced me to the brown-headed girl with blue eyes and glasses that was in our English class. Her name was Chelsea. She was a bit weird though. A bit….kooky I guess. She had the best smile though, but I guess its because her dad is a dentist so she has to brush her teeth like, 10 times a night. The other girl from our English class, the one who had brown eyes, blonde hair and really fair skin was called Holly. She was nice but a HUGE gossiper. She gossipped about EVERYONE in the school.

"Oh my god" Holly said, " Look at what Susie is wearing! I heard that her dad went broke yesterday and that her mum slaps-" Holly nearly screamed this out but when we looked at her she stopped. Chelsea was looking into the distance. I tried to see what she was looking at but all she was looking at was a wall. Weird. I saw Jake from across the cafeteria. He waved at me, then looked at who I was with, gave me a weird look and then went back to eating.

**Jakes POV**

I saw her, sitting with THEM. So, she already had made friends with the popular group. Great move, I thought to myself. I looked at her and waved but when I saw who she was with I just looked at them. I felt so hungry that I just kept on eating. I wonder if she knows im a prince yet.


End file.
